Bindings and Entry
by AragonOath
Summary: A Story of a 24-year old trainer, whom started his Pokemon journey late, now exploring the immense world of Pokemon. However other matters arise and now unknowing to him, he and his friends will now have to rise to the occasion. While capturing much needed Pokemon and creating new friendships, he captures more than just Pokemon. This is his journal and his story...
1. Entry 1: The Unlikely Encounter

Date: October 11,20XX

Anxious, that's the word I should use, it this has been a long time coming. Truly all beginnings start absolutely simple. Before I go into that, let me explain who I am. Hi Journal I'm Aragon Oathkeeper born and raised in the mythical region of Sinnoh and born in a small town in Sandgem, I'm 24 years old and a huge Pokémon enthusiast, however unlike most 12-year olds whom seem to receive a starter Pokémon, you know the classic typing: fire, water and grass. I never seem to buy into the whole starter Pokémon archetype and decided to not even try to go on a Pokémon journey, but instead I went to school and undergo an hard regiment to educate myself about Pokémon, like battle tactics, strategies and the mysterious strain called "Individual values" & Pokérus to which I'm still struggling to grasp the concept but nonetheless understanding. I graduated from Jubilife Central Secondary School and went to the University of Canalave for Pokémon Health and Science to study about Pokémon breeding and kinesiology, luckily some days when I don't have lectures from Professor Serebii, I can just head over to the gym and improve my own physique, not that my own stature is fine, but a little bit of improvement here and there. I have been described from my instructor as a 5'6 individual with short black hair and a somewhat of a muscular built, not half bad if I have to say so narcissistically. School life in Canalave is boring to say the least, most students have their clique and their own fad like Pokémon you know that belong to typical males such as Monferno or even Charmelon, you know the overly masculine type of pokemon and for the females is well you guessed it the overly feminine, you know the "chibi" or "cute" like Pokémon such as Pikachu, Eevee or even Pachirisu, I mean for a stereotypical Pokémon like Pachirisu, this thing is a monster in the World Championship Tournament! I gotten somewhat tired of them bragging about how strong they are but not how smart the Pokémon is, or even how cute and fluffy they are but not emphasizing their personality, SUPERFICIAL I say.

While I was walking around the campus ground, I received a call from my baby sister whom has excelled and skipped a few grades to become an assistant professor in the renowned Professor Rowan's Office at the age of 15! Personally I don't like to talk to her some days, because of how she rubs in on how she is doing and how well her life is, you know days I want to take a Durant and seal her mouth shut, shove her into a Blastoise cannon and launch her all the way to the Kanto region. Begrudgingly I spoke up and greeted her hello, to which she didn't even greeted me back and went directly to the point of the conversation. She excitingly stated to me that there is a job opening all the way in Solaceon Town for professional breeders and consultants, and that I should apply, not a bad idea if I do say so myself and my course does go right up my alley. I of course hopped onto the opportunity to be an assistant breeder in Solaceon town daycare. The first few days where absolutely brutal, a lot of information about what to give a certain Pokémon food, their personality may clash with the other and placed into a separate times so they may have some time in the sun, it's like taking care of human babies, but these "babies" can shoot water, fire and all the other elements that seem extreme. I stepped out of the daycare center, sighing a sigh of relief to have a temporary reprieve from all the chaos in there, one of the daycare representatives came out and smacked my back while chucking profusely

"Hellllooo to yea, newbie!"

I shrugged and scoffed and replied back

"Hey Tanner, what do you want?"

He placed a hand on his chest and leaned back

"Oh I'm sorre city boy, have I offended yea"

I annoyingly looked at Tanner straight from his freckled dirt stained face to his one singular tooth sticking out of his mouth, to his blue overalls and mud stained boots.

"No, just irritated a bit that's all"

I reluctantly stated, he nods his head and places a hand on my back

"Heh, nuthin to be too worried bout, it's just Pokémon. It's not like they have it out for yea"

I looked back at the daycare doors and look back at him and with a small chuckle I said

"Careful now, the nasty Magby might hear you, he might ignite that face of yours, then we'll see what Pokémon is out for yea"

We laughed and shared a good moment together.

Then suddenly a tall blonde slender woman, clad with black business dress and have what seems to look like black hair pins on both side of her head spoke up while we were laughing

"Good afternoon boys"

I stood up obviously taking notice of her outstanding beauty while Tanner spoke up with a bewildered yet confused look

"And whom might you be miss?"

She smiled and looked at me straight in the eye, I never noticed but she has a slight tinge of blue in her what seem brownish eyes.

"I'm Cynthia, a pleasure to meet your acquaintance"

As she stick her hand out towards me, I couldn't help but timidly shake hers her hands are soft and supple yet has the firm and confident, this is by far the closest I can say I have seen the light and she is beautiful, I couldn't help but, smiley crookedly and mumble out gibberish. Tanner snapped me back to planet earth by slapping me hard in the back and looked towards Cynthia.

"pardon ma friend ere, what he was tryin to say is how we may be of survice to our region champion?"

She look towards Tanner and replied back

"I'm actually here to see Aragon Oathkeeper, do you know where he is?

Tanner astonished and look towards me and smiled coyly and placed and arm around my shoulder

"Well well well, have you been keepin secrets from me partna? How come our champion is looking for yea? Are you too…"

Before he can finish that sentence I immediately spoke up nervously

"I'm Aragon Oathkeeper, h-how may I be of help?"

Cynthia smiled and held out her hand to me

"Can we speak privately for a minute?"

I nodded profusely and lightly took her hand, imagine the people inside the daycare as we walked in holding hands, I can feel their eyes staring down at me, woman gossiping and taking pictures, while men give me the foulest look you can imagine.

I guided her to one of the screening rooms where we monitor and check the vitals of the Pokémon. I locked the door and looked towards Cynthia, as she took her hands off mine and she turned around her back towards me I couldn't help but notice that her figure, and MAN she is beautiful with a capital B, not to mention her hair of liquid gold going down to her bottom my heart was about to burst imagining a lot of impure thoughts about our champion, as I gawk at her figure she pulls back her to her front revealing a small little pack. She took it off and placed it gently on the countertop. She looks towards me in a solemn way

"Do you know what kind of backpack this is?"

I responded as I inspected the small little pouch of a bag

"This is a standard Devon Corporation Incubator it was built to hatch Pokémon eggs while walking, creating heat energy via trainer to make this motherly feel towards the Pokémon inside. Why do you ask?"

Astonished thinking she would have to explain what it was she nodded and smiled

"Amazing you know your info, yes this is an incubator solely used for a single Pokémon only. This Pokémon I wanted to give away, but was recommended by a Ms. Angel Oathkeeper"

I sighed at the name and leaned at the door with my arms cross and staring down Cynthia.

"Yes, that would be my sister. But why would she recommend me a Pokémon? I told her, I'm not into the whole starter Pokémon stereotype"

Cynthia looked at me with one eyebrow raised and looked at me with interest.

"Okay what kind of Pokémon do you have in mind?"

I look around the room and straight back at Cynthia

"Well to be honest, maybe a Ralts or a dare I say a Buneary"

Her eyes widen and laughed a heartily

"A Ralts or a Buneary? That's kind of cute coming from a gentleman like you"

I blushed hard, hearing her cute laugh and her smile made my heart skip a beat, she then looked at me from top to bottom and asked me

"Can I see your hands Aragon? I nodded and gave her my hand, now for an ordinary man whom has not been with many woman, having the most beautiful and toughest trainer in all of Sinnoh touch your hand, let alone holding it, it's like a dream or it felt like it. As I daydream about Cynthia, she inspects my hand and tells me

"You're a kind trainer, I can tell from your hands, that you train hard, if not by Pokémon training, it would be normal means, and I can see if you really really try. You can be dare I say…"

She paused and continued to look at my hand, and I was left in suspense, I really hate long pauses and dramatic explanations, but it seems she is going for that effect. To end the obvious dramatic pause, I asked her in a curious undertone.

"I can what?"

She looked back up to me with a sincere look in her eyes and stated on word that felt somewhat inspiring.

"Legendary"

I couldn't help but laugh with the answer Cynthia gave me but who would've thought she was heavy on theatrics, but I can't help but feel inspired, I glanced at the Incubator and her I nodded and stated back

"I understand, however…"

I politely took my hand back and walked over to the Incubator and weaving my hands into the straps and carrying on my bag, I hear a click and a small light turned from yellow to red which meant it was now incubating the Pokémon egg. I look back to Cynthia and smiled at her

"I'm not doing this for a title, I'm doing this cause. I just love Pokémon"

She smiled and placed one hand on his shoulder and whispered in his ear

"If you ever need me, call me."

Cynthia handed him a small piece of paper holding a nine-digit phone number with a small heart in the small corner.

"This is my personal cell phone, if you want to hang out or even call me about Pokémon, don't hesitate"

I can't help but blush profusely and to be sure it's her I immediately texted her, to which I heard a small notification sound coming from her purse, it was her phone alright man I'm so damn lucky! Cynthia unlocks the door after I took the egg, and before she opens the door she handed me a small spherical capsule, a Love ball, a specialized Pokéball hailing from the Johto Region

"I'm feeling kind of anxious and highly expectant of you, oh this will be an exciting adventure, and I do hope to see you again. Oathkeeper."

She winked and opened the screening room doors, and low and behold a lot of eavesdroppers and gawkers curious to know what happened between me and Cynthia, while Cynthia made her way to the exit and flying away on her Skarmory, Tanner ran up to me and ask in a exciting tone.

"Dude, DUDE! What did she want? And how was that fiiine booty of hers?"

I look at him with disgust and to everyone else curious to know as well

"You Grumpig, nothing happened"

Everyone was excited to hear some juicy news between me and Cynthia, but they were sadly disappointed and the group dispersed, however I looked back at Tanner and smiled

"Anxious, that's the word I should use, it this has been a long time coming. Truly all beginnings start absolutely simple" I smile and Tanner again confused on what I said, while I hold unto my pouch straps, feeling the small wiggle as I spoke

"You like that little fella? Well I'm gunna be your trainer someday. And you will be my partner forever"

 **This is my first Fanfiction on this site. I do hope you like this Fanfic. There will be more to come I promise you, as well as some interesting plots (if you get what i mean** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) **),** **As well in this chapter I know it's not what it seems, but I promise, it will get much more spicier :) Please leave a comment and PM me for any ideas. And Thank you for reading my fanfic, more to come. All names & material belong to thier respective owners. BIG Shoutout to Serebii. Thanks for being the best Pokemon database out there!**


	2. Entry 2: Guts and Glory

Date: October 27,20xx

Dear Journal, It has been a long two weeks since I retrieve this egg from Champion Cynthia, hatching this Pokémon is a lot harder than I thought, it's nothing like it says in the textbooks. Imagine a somewhat masculine man running around, with a tiny pink laced satchel on his back, if I where the bystander looking at this myself, most would nod their heads on what a dedicated person I am for trying to hatch this egg however this is universities social life here, (although transparent) matters and I've been bullied by the older men and younger women as being the late comer in today's Pokémon society, most likely they are being utterly envious that the Champion was talking to me in a locked room getting somewhat "chummy" It really didn't matter, what mattered was that I'm going to hatch this egg and I will train this Pokémon, and I'll be the best, like no one ever was! Before I could continue with my regiment on hatching this egg, I stopped in the campus garden also known by a lot of frat boys as the "make out corner" to catch my breath and write in my journal to clear my head. Now imagine that day it was a bright and sunny day, the Pidgeys are chirping and as usual a lot of air traffic in terms of trainers flying their Pokémon to work or to their own place of resident. Suddenly a very familiar voice spoke out as I was lounging on one of the garden benches.

"Whatcha writin there partna?"

"Oh for heaven's sake, Tanner? What the hell are you doing here?"

Tanner adjusted his blue overalls and tipped his beige sun hat and sat near me.

"So dis is the place you study about Pokémon? It sure looks fancy"

"Tanner… what are you doing here?"

Tanner looked around in bewilderment as he looked around the garden, a couple of frat boys whom are a part of the Magma Wing Fraternity wandered into the gardens with their "lasses" in tow. Tanner for a moment had a change of look when he looked upon the crest of the frat boys' jacket which had an Aegislash in the back, with a pair of Talonflames sitting proudly in the front and in the middle is a the legendary pokemon Heatran with its mouth bearing out, to show off that their tough and hot. The boys noticed Tanner and walked towards us while laughing like a pack of Poochyena. Their leader Derek Black was about mock us, and then Tanner stood up and walked away. I stood up and asked him in confusion

"Tanner, hey what wrong?"

"Where you think you're going hefer?"

A couple of Magma Wing goons stood in Tanners way to leave campus. I stood up and defended Tanner.

"Hey hey, this guy here is my friend, just let him go man"

Tanner declared in a cold and unfeeling tone, something I have never seen or felt before. It felt scary and dead, like it was intent to kill.

"Get out of my way, or I'll make you move."

His eyes were centered to Derek, his hands at his Pokéball and his fist ready to fight. Derek laughed and scoffed as he mocked back

"You? Really, please your nothing. We Magma Wing Squad Brigade will wreck you up, son!"

As he pulled out his Luxury ball from his belt, many others pull out their said Pokémon. I was the bystander, holding closely the egg Cynthia gave me close to my chest. I could have sworn I have felt a crack and a twitch but I couldn't tell as my heart was beating so fast.

"Go Gabite, show this hefer how it's done here"

Derek threw his Luxury ball and out came a medium-sized, bipedal dragon-like Pokémon that is primarily blue. Its underside is light blue, with red covering it from the middle of its abdomens to the bottoms of its jaw; it also has two appendages that resemble jets or plane engines extending out the side of its skull. Each appendage has a blue stripe. It has four fins, one on each arm, and one on its back and another on its tail. The back fin has a notch on it for the male. It has spikes on its hind limbs, and sharp claws on its feet. Its eyes have black scleras and gold colored irises, bearing it's fangs out and ready to fight, the other Magma Wing goons threw out Charmanders, Chimchars and Cyndaquils.

"Your outnumbered hefer, there are ten of us and only just you and the useless baggage behind you, however if you want us to leave then Aragon there will give us that egg he got from Cynthia."

"Aragon? What will you do?"

Tanner looked back with a bit of concern and that cold dead stare, it looked like as if he wanted me to say no, so he can let loose. But if I did what will he do to the Pokémon inside? My mind was racing but when I looked at my egg I got from the Champion I sighed and declared back to Derek.

"This egg, is mine"

Derek frowned angrily and commanded his lackeys

"Get that egg!"

Tanner looked back to the Magma Wing Squad and smiled manically, I can hear a faint cryptic whisper from him, and something along the lines of followers of the mythic he then commanded his Pokémon to reveal themselves.

"Go Tyranitar and Seviper"

As he threw his Pokéballs in the air, a light energy burst forth from the balls and out came a large, bipedal, dinosaurian Pokémon with a green, armor-like hide covering its body. It has two pairs of pointed teeth: one in the upper jaw and one in the lower. Several spikes of varying size protrude from the back of its head, neck, and shoulders. Both sides of its chest, the center of its back, and its knees have two triangular holes. There is a gray, diamond-shaped patch of scales covering its belly, and a smaller one on its back. It has three claws on its feet and hands. A ring of spikes surrounds the tip of its tail named Tyranitar. With a vicious roar she stood in front of Tanner while the other beside it was a serpentine Pokémon it is mostly black, but has several markings on its body. It has yellow hexagon markings that run from its head to its tail, small yellow bumps where it touches the ground, and various purple scar-like marks. It has elongated red fangs that protrude from its upper jaw and fierce red eyes. Its tail is partially red and has a blade-like shape named Seviper surrounded me as protection. All of Dereks goons flinched and so did their Pokémon as they beheld a monstrous Pokémon, while their "lasses" take out their phones to record the imminent battle to come.

"- _rarrrrrrrrr!"_

" _-sssssseee"_

"Tyranitar, I believe these gentlemen here are cravin for a fight"

Tyranitar's eye's gleamed with anticipation a slight surge of dark blue energy can be seen around its body. Tanner looked back to his Seviper and commanded him

"Seviper you will listen to Aragon you hear? You will treat him as if it where me, protect him and the egg"

Seviper nodded and looked to me for a command; I looked back at it and nodded as I had somewhat of decent practice when it came to battling. Derek flinched and noticed a crowd surrounding, his eyes twitched as he knew he can't weasel out of this one. Before he can speak, our dean Mr. Chaos Smogon spoke out.

"How rude of you Mr. Black, is this how you treat a guest?

"Dean Smogon…"

"This is your fight Derek, and to all of Magma Wing Squad Brigade I hope you can oblige our guest here on how it's done here at Canalave University, now then I suggest you don't destroy our beautiful garden made and contributed by our Professor Serebii and please make your way to stadium.

They all groaned as they wanted to see the battle now, however Dean Smogon smirked and pressed a button, he kept in his pocket. A bright flash of light surrounded the group and teleported everyone to the center of the Canalave stadium. They all gasped and looked in bewilderment.

"This gift was generously contributed by the Gym Leader of Saffron City in Kanto; now then ladies please make your way to the stadium chairs, and enjoy"

All of the Magma Wing Lasses vacated and made their way to the stadium chairs and cheered for their fraternity. Tanner laughed manically while Derek weirded out by Tanner motioned his Gabite to lunge at Tyranitar.

"Your fucking weird man, beat his fatass Tyranitar with Dragon Claw."

Tyranitar reacted instinctively with sweep of her tail it hits Gabite's Dragon Claw attack which instantly canceled but not without Gabite sustaining some damage. Tanner crookedly smiled and stated back

"Your arrogant piece of shit, you want to wage war against me, then so be it. You will be the reason why you're pitiful Gabite lays in Lavender Town Cemetery. Tyranitar, use Dragon Dance."

Tyranitar roared viciously as a dark and red aura surrounded Tyranitar in an instant. While Tyranitar powered up, most of the goons decided to attack with their Pokémon.

"Now's our chance, use ember attack"

"Not a chance, Seviper jump in front of Tyranitar and use Protect"

Seviper jumped in between the fire attack and twirled his blade like tail, knocking off the attack like it was nothing. Seviper eyes gleamed and glared directly at Gabite.

"Seviper use Glare at Gabite"

Seviper eyes radiated a bright yellow at Gabite, to which the dragon Pokémon was shocked and scared to even move.

"Gabite, move you asshole."

" _-raaa"_

"Our leaders Pokémon can't move, everyone attack the Seviper, all fire Pokémon use Fire Spin"

All of the Goons Pokémon roared and bursted out a fire which surrounded Seviper. I knew what to do to counter this and a follow-up.

"Seviper use Dig"

Seviper then dived underground and burrowed its' way to the horde of fire Pokémon, Seviper then emerged with one of the goons Pokémon its' mouth crunching at it. I then followed up with another attack.

"Seviper use Poison Tail and Dig again, shut them down!"

Seviper acknowledged the order and spun its bladelike tail around hitting as many Pokémon it can before retreating underground, some of the goons Pokémon were not instantly knocked out, some stayed up but severely poisoned, Seviper re-emerged beside me with its tail pointed towards the foe.

"Tanner, I leave the rest to you"

"With pleasure, Tyranitar use Ice punch"

Tyranitar lunged at the goons Pokémon whom have not fallen to my initial attack are now all knocked out with Tyranitar's Ice punch Rampage. Derek's Gabite finally had recovered a bit of nerve and started to attack me, Seviper instinctively blocked the attack. I have to congratulate Derek's Seviper, it's well trained and vastly superior to the fraternities Pokémon by a longshot. I reacted and yelled out

"Seviper, coil around it and use Crunch!"

Seviper reacted quicker than I anticipated and wrapped around Gabite with its body, it then instead of using Crunch it used Poison Jab and jabbed it bladelike tail into Gabite's body. Gabite cried out in pain and then Seviper bit into Gabites neck hard and threw him across the stadium. As Gabite it the hard concrete wall, small drips of blood came from Gabite's wounds and neck. Tanner laughed, while I was in shock. The battle stopped and a bunch of Chansey and Medical operatives came immediately to Gabites side and rushed him out of the stadium. Derek stood at the wall where Gabite was.

"You... You almost killed my pokemon you fucking jerk!"

"I didn't…mean…"

"Ha-ha, that's right you piece of shit. You think calling me a hefer will justify your actions. This is the consequence, now grovel you fraternity sheep"

Tanner smiled crookedly and his Tyranitar shadow them both as it stood behind Tanner.

"I would have killed your piece of shit Pokémon, if it weren't for the crowd and stadium.

"YOU BASTARD!"

Derek lunged to punch Tanner, to which Tyranitar intervened and block his attack with her body. Tyranitar charged her fist with the power of fire. Derek flinched and ran away sobbing. I can't help but feel sorry for him. The Fraternities Lasses gasped and ran towards Derek's direction, while the others shrugged it off and left the stadium nonchalantly. Tanner spit on the ground while he fixed his hat, he then touched his Tyranitar's hand.

"Thank you ole girl, you saved me once more. I owe yea"

"-raaa"

I could have sworn to see his Tyranitar blush, it then bent down to lick Tanner's cheek in response to his compliment.

"Seviper you have performed excellently, big reward when we return home"

The Seviper nodded, while it excitedly wagged its tail, Tanner held up their Pokéballs and commanded them to return, a bright red led engulfed the Pokémon and shot back into their respective Pokéball. Dean Smogon then walked up to Tanner with a stern face.

"You battled well my dear boy, however even though you showed loved and kindness to your pokemon, you showed ruthlessness and a tenacity which I have not seen in the University in ages. But please…don't try to rough up the Pokémon here. I know how you battle its good and efficient but none of that here you understand me?

Tanner nodded and stared directly at our Dean, he then with a smile he offered his hand.

"If you like we can offer you a spot here in the University coaching our team to battle the other regions. It has better pay than that daycare and has benefits; we can go more in detail at my office. What do you say?"

I looked at Tanner in amazement, but before he could answer, I felt a bit of twitching in my bag to I went to check my egg, while I did, I found instead of an egg a small, bipedal, rabbit-like Pokémon with pink ears that can curl up. It has two types of fur covering its body: a light pink fleece that covers much of its lower body, feet, and the tips of its ears, and a smooth chocolate colored pelt on the upper half of its body. It has a small, triangular pink nose, pink paw pads on the undersides of its feet, and small tan spots above its eyes. It has a small pink puff of a tail, curled up my pack and looked at me with adoration

"- _ahhh…_ "

"TANNER, it hatched! It's a Buneary!

"Well I'll be…"

" _neary?_ "

Dean Smogon looked upon the newly hatched Buneary and smiled at me.

"This is definitely rare Pokémon, only a few out there have these kinds of Pokémon"

"What do you mean Dean?"

"Well, a regular Buneary is light brown and tan, but this Buneary is a different colour variation, which is dark pink and pink. We call this a mutation; however to the Pokémon community we call it "Shiny" as their mutations are so rare it's like finding an Albino Arbok. If you don't mind Mr. Oathkeeper I would like to examine this Pokémon, then I want to talk to you both in my office. Tanner looked and me and the Dean and tipped his hat.

"Will do"

Dean Smogon looked towards me and open the palms of his hand indicating to give him the Buneary Temporarily.

"What shall we call him or her?

" I'm confident that the pink fur it's a she, and I'll call her Hana. What do you think Hana?"

Hana looked at me, she looks so cute and her smiled made it all the better. Hana nodded and hugged my chest as I was cradling her in my arms, I took out the Love Ball that was given by my sister and pointed at it towards Hana, and instinctively she pressed the middle button registering herself to the Love Ball. The Love Ball opened and Hana got absorbed into the ball. It wiggled a bit with a red LED light on the middle button. A small bright flash of light surrounded the Love ball as it is now registered to me. I couldn't help but cry a bit as this was the beginning of something great. Dean Smogon took the ball from my hand and bowed to me.

"I shall take good care of her while I analyze her. I will give her back to you after my initial test are done. In the mean time, why don't you make your way to my office? This testing should not take any longer than ten minutes."

" Okay sir, I'll do that"

Tanner and I acknowledged and made our way to the Dean's office, while the Dean walked towards the science department to analyze Hana.

"Man, Oathkeeper your so damn lucky."

"Am i?"

" Partna, you first got hit on by owa Champion, I so happen to be here and defended your maiden virtue…"

"MAIDEN VIRTUE!?"

" I'm sorre, are you a virgin?"

"N-no o-of course not"

"Liar, ha-ha anyways, it just seem such a coincidence. In any case once I attain this job I can leave dat shitty place of a daycare"

"Speak for yourself Tanner, I still need to go back"

" Oh yea… Have fun with that Magby"

" OH SHUTUP!"

"Hey you know that douche we fought earlier?"

"Yea?"

"I wonder if he is compensating?"

"Pfftt, hahaha… Probably"

We laughed and joked about the daycare and Derek's huge ego. I hope Dean Smogon knows what he is doing with Hana. We wandered the campus and I showed Tanner the sights of Canalave University, we inevitably made our way to the Dean's Office door. I and Tanner breathed in before we entered.

"Gentleman, nice to see you again…"

 **I do hope you like this Fanfic. There will be more to come I promise you, as well as some interesting plots (if you get what i mean** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) **),** **As well in this chapter I know it's not what it seems, but I promise, it will get much more spicier :) Please leave a comment and PM me for any ideas. And Thank you for reading my fanfic, more to come. All names & material belong to their respective owners. BIG Shoutout to Smogon. **


End file.
